Your Decisions
by Jane Heartilly
Summary: Must Read! Ultimecia still reigns in Rinoa's head, what can she do? ~*~songfic~*~


Your Decisions

  
  


A/N This is a little songfic I writed in a moment. It's a song from Twarres, you probably don't know

them, but they write incredible music.

Well anyway, i's my first songfic, so r&r, then I know if I did okay! -xxxx-

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


_I hear your voice every minute, every hour_

_And time and time again you say you must go on,_

_Walking up and down the stairs all afternoon,_

_Cause if you don't then you will die tomorrow_

  
  


Rinoa stared out of the window, looking down on Balamb Garden. 

Tears streamed down her face, "Stop it...please...stop" she whispered.

Then she walked away from the window, holding her head in her hands.

She picked up a pen and paper.

"Squall...It's over, I'm leaving you" she wrote down, still whispering

for someone or something to stop

  
  


_And I can't handle it any longer anymore_

_And if you don't stop, then I'm really gonne go crazy_

  
  


"NO!!!" Rinoa threw the paper out of the window, "NEVER!!"

  
  


_I can hear you talking in my head_

_You make decisions for me, but I won't_

_Aaahh_

  
  


She picked up another paper and wrote down something her mind did not permitted,

someone screeming to her to stop,

Ultimecia..in my head, Stop it! Get out!!

I will never obey your orders, I will never kill Squall, my friends and all Seed,

NEVER!!!

  
  


_I see your face every minute, every hour_

_And time and time again you charm me with your lies_

_Your magic eyes are so beautiful and deep_

_Cause when I look in them, they make me someone else_

  
  


Rinoa saw the vision of Ultimecia before her, it was as if she had sunk into a dream.

"Rinoa..Sorceress Rinoa..Kill all Seeds, Kill your beloved Squall.."

Ultimecia's face came closer, until Rinoa could only see her eyes.

She looked closer, into Ultimecia's eyes...

seeing Squall..kissing Quistis!

Rage build inside her, Squall and Quistis!? 

"SQUALL!!! YOU BASTARD!!" Rinoa screemed, then she heard Ultimecia laughing,

"Yes..yes my child, be angered, fill yourself with hatred.."

Then she realised it was all a lie, an illusion to turn her into someone she wasn't..

...Sorceress Rinoa...

"It's a Lie! It isn't true!!!" Rinoa screemed out and as she did, she turned back to the normal world,

seeing the piece of paper before her.

  
  


_And I can't handle it any longer anymore_

_And if you don't stop, then I'm really gonne go crazy_

  
  


"Squall, I love you with all my life, though Ultimecia's spirit

haunts my mind, telling me to kill you and Seed.

I will never do that my love, for you and to stop her,

I will destroy her, she will no longer own me

With all my love for you... I will have the curage to take this step..

See you again sometimes..

I love you my dearest Squall..

Rinoa Heartilly

  
  


_When you were to tired and gave up the fight_

_You lost your hold on me, I left you to yourself_

_Now I'll see things I really want to see_

_No one will tell me what to do anymore_

  
  


Rinoa stood up, hearing Ultimecia tell her to throw away the paper, not to leave any 

evidence to tell the others what was going on. She walked

towards the balcony she had stood on before, crying, 

letting the wind take the piece of paper away,

She smiled, "I love you Squall"

Then turned back to the voice in her head,

"Ultimecia..I hate you and I will not..without me,

you're nowhere, without my body you cannot haunt me or anyone else.

So I'm going to get rid of you Ultimecia,

I will not let you hurt my friends,

I'll see things I want to see, you will not tell me what to do anymore

I'll do whatever I want....somewhere else..."

  
  


_And I can't handle it any longer anymore_

_And if you don't stop, then I'm really gonne go crazy_

  
  


_I can hear you talking in my head_

_You make decisions for me, but I won't_

_Aaahh_

  
  


Squall walked outside the Garden, throught the flower field in Centra.

He inhaled the scent of the flowers deeply, "What's wrong with you lately Rinoa?"

He said to himself, worrying about what was wrong with his love.

She seemed so depressed lately, so absent from everything that happend around her..

Then a white feather came floating down with a piece of paper following_..._

  
  


_I can hear you talking in my head_

_You make decisions for me, but I won't_

_Aaahh_

  
  


Squall ran off to Balamb Garden....crying......

  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


A/N So now it's up to you readers to review and to figure out what she did...

-xxxx- Jane Heartilly


End file.
